En mis sueños
by Bella Malfoy Mellark
Summary: Peeta tiene miedo de que las secuelas del secuestro, le impidan ser feliz para siempre y por ello decide que lo mejor será no pensar jamás en la posibilidad de una familia, pero ¿vale la pena el sacrificio? tal vez si, teniendo en cuenta que es la seguridad de quien ama la que está en juego. Mi regalo para Isbel0079 en el intercambio "día del amigo" del foro "el diente de león".


_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _Suzanne Collins es la dueña de todo lo reconocible aquí._

 _ **Este fic participa del intercambio "día del amigo" del foro "El diente de león" y es mi regalo para Isbel0079.**_

 _ **Isbel:**_ _Este es el primer fic que escribo realmente y en serio espero que te guste. Te deseo un feliz día del amigo y que disfrutes de tu regalo._

* * *

 **EN MIS SUEÑOS**

 **Capítulo único**

 **Pov Peeta**

Katniss tenía sus ojos clavados en mí de una manera aterradora y mis piernas que parecían hechas de concreto, no lograban despegarse del suelo. Las manos de ella se posaron sobre mi cuello y empezaron a ahogarme con fuerza mientras mis propias manos pegadas a mis costados, parecían inútiles para defenderme.

Sabía que estaba soñando pero eso no hacía que el terror fuera menor y que se hiciera aún peor al verme a horcadas sobre ella, con mis manos llenas de sangre sosteniendo su cuello quebrado y con sus ojos sin vida fijos en mí.

Siempre pasaba igual en mis sueños.

Todas las veces terminaba siendo yo quien la asesinaba, convirtiéndome así en un monstruo y acabando con todas las ilusiones que tuve algún día de ser feliz con ella, formando la familia que toda la vida deseé tener y que ahora era imposible.

¿Por qué tuvo que ser así?

No puedo decir que mi vida era feliz antes de todo esto, pero por lo menos podía soñar con que había futuro. Los juegos terminaron por cambiar la vida de todos los que estuvimos en ellos, directa o indirectamente y sin embargo, casi puedo asegurar que fui una de las personas que se llevó la peor parte pues ahora que el Capitolio me había transformado en un muto, estaba seguro de que mi destino sería acabar solo.

Sentía que nada de esto era justo pero en realidad nada en la vida lo es.

Ahora que por fin Katniss estaba a mi lado, ahora que tenía todo para ser feliz, las ilusiones se deshacían en mis manos como el agua y aún cuando eso me destruía por dentro, pensaba que era lo mejor pues no me imaginaba lo que podría pasar si algún día amaneciera y encontrara que mis sueños recurrentes se han hecho realidad y que la mujer que amo, termina muerta en mis brazos.

No podría soportarlo y por eso es preferible decirle que no.

* * *

—Peeta —la suave voz de Katniss me despertó de golpe— ¿estás bien?

Claro que no lo estaba.

Como cada noche, ella había muerto y yo aún con su sangre en mis manos, solamente podía llorar y lamentarme al verme convertido en un asesino.

—Lo estoy —contesté tratando de normalizar mi respiración al tiempo que limpiaba un poco el sudor de mi frente.

—Otra vez tenías pesadillas —dijo sentándose sobre la cama.

—No estoy seguro, no lo recuerdo.

—Quisiera saber qué es lo que sueñas.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia la pared mientras ella se recostó una vez más a mi lado, colocando su cabeza sobre mi pecho. Había aprendido a interpretar mi silencio y sabía que si pasaba demasiados segundos sin contestar era porque no quería hablar más sobre el tema.

—Espero que algún día tus pesadillas se vayan por fin —dijo y su dulce voz hizo que me tranquilizara un poco.

La verdad estaba seguro de que jamás se irían pero ver la fe en sus ojos era un gran incentivo y a la vez, la razón que hacía que todo fuera más difícil.

* * *

—¿Peeta, podrías contarnos esa historia otra vez? —el pequeño Charles me miró con ojos esperanzados y me fue imposible negarme.

Al parecer todos amaban la historia del beso en la cueva durante los primeros juegos, aunque a mí los recuerdos me produjeran sentimientos encontrados.

¡Cómo habían cambiado las cosas desde entonces!

—Claro que si —contesté con una sonrisa en los labios. No podía negarme a nada que me pidieran los niños del doce—, pero tú deberías ayudarme.

—Bueno —dijo encogiéndose de hombros— pero empieza tú.

—Ok, entonces Katniss y yo estábamos en aquella oscura cueva luego de que escapáramos de los profesionales y Cato me hubiera herido la pierna —lo miré invitándolo a continuar.

—Katniss estaba dándote de comer cuando tú la mirabas y viste lo hermosa que estaba….

—Ah sí, entonces le dije que recordaba cuando ella había cantado en la clase de música —agregué. Aunque el relato tenía mucho dolor de fondo, la historia de amor entre los trágicos amantes del doce era para muchos un sinónimo de esperanza, perseverancia y sobre todo valentía.

—¡Y que usaba dos trenzas en lugar de una! —agregó Melanie entusiasmada.

De reojo pude ver cómo Katniss se sonrojaba y eso me produjo mucha ternura. Nunca dejaría de pensar en lo hermosa que era y en lo mucho que me gustaría ser normal para poder ofrecerle lo que desea.

—Entonces ella dijo que no era buena con las palabras.

—Y tú dijiste que estabas perdido cuando la oíste cantar.

Y como en el resto de ocasiones, los niños del doce reconstruyeron partes de mi vida, mucho mejor de lo que yo mismo podría hacerlo después del secuestro.

* * *

—Me encantó verte con los niños hoy en la escuela —susurró Katniss acariciando el dorso de mi mano.

—Es bueno poder hacer algo por ellos —comenté distraídamente mientras sentía como un leve cosquilleo en el muñón de mi pierna.

Ya había aprendido a acostumbrarme a aquello aunque al principio había sido duro, sin embargo, la prótesis sobre mi pierna servía como recordatorio de que aún estaba vivo y de que había tenido una segunda oportunidad.

—Quisiera que todo fuera diferente —comentó recostándose a mi lado— ya sabes, que todo fuera más sencillo y que tuviéramos algo de lo que perdimos por culpa de Snow.

Inevitablemente levanté mis ojos a ella y sus ojos grises se encontraron con los míos como hace mucho no lo hacían.

—¿Lo extrañas?

—¿A quién? —preguntó evidentemente contrariada.

—A Gale.

—¿Qué?

—Sé que tu vida hubiera sido mejor con él —dije sin pensar en el daño que el comentario me estaba causando—, por lo menos te hubiera dado lo que yo no puedo.

—¿De qué se supone que hablas? —dijo levantándose y de inmediato me percaté de que estaba enojada.

—De una familia. De una vida normal.

—No sabes lo que dices.

—Te lo dije en la arena y te lo repito —agregué—, debiste irte con él.

De inmediato Katniss se levantó de la cama y me dedicó una mirada triste. Sabía que estaba enojada y que se sentía impotente al estrellarse una vez más contra mi negativa de pensar en el futuro, pero no podía culparme por amarla hasta el punto de no querer hacerle daño de ninguna manera posible.

—Ojalá un día te des cuenta que no puedes vivir de tus miedos —su voz sonó dolida—, sólo espero que cuando llegue ese día, no me haya cansado de esperarte.

Lo último que me quedó de ella fue su perfume y la imagen de sus ojos grises llenos de tristeza sobre los míos.

* * *

Habían pasado dos semanas desde mi última discusión con Katniss y ninguno de los dos había hecho el menor esfuerzo por arreglar las cosas.

Sabía que a diario salía a cazar, porque tenía una hora predilecta para aquello y dado que las únicas casas habitadas en la aldea de los vencedores eran las nuestras, no era difícil sentir cuando iba de salida.

En el día me dedicaba a hacer algo de pan que Haymitch se encargaba de distribuir y de vez en cuando, continuaba dibujando en el libro de bocetos que Katniss y yo estábamos alimentando.

¿Qué estaba haciendo con mi vida?

Estaba perdiendo a la mujer que amaba por miedo a lastimarla pero, ¿no sería peor para ambos el tener que separarnos?

Asesinarla en mis sueños era indescriptiblemente doloroso pero en realidad no se comparaba con la idea de seguir la vida sin ella.

De inmediato me levanté de la silla y salí de mi casa con toda la rapidez que mis movimientos me lo permitieron. La puerta de su casa estaba entreabierta y ella se encontraba sobre el sillón que en el pasado compartía con Prim y que ahora era el lugar donde ella y Buttercup se refugiaban cuando tenían horas malas.

Había aprendido a conocerla lo suficiente como para saber que quería pasar el resto de mi vida con ella.

Sus ojos se posaron en mi rostro y aún cuando no sonrió, sabía que estaba aliviada al verme allí.

—La puerta estaba entreabierta —dije justificándome.

Se enderezó sobre el sillón con el gato demandando atención sobre su regazo.

—¿Cómo has estado? —preguntó y supe que todavía estaba triste.

Sin perder tiempo como pude me arrodillé frente a ella y tomando una de sus manos pegamos nuestras frentes.

—Te he extrañado —dije sin miramientos.

—Y yo —contestó antes de volver a mirarme—, ¿Por qué todo es tan difícil Peeta? —sus ojos fijos en los míos hicieron que sintiera lo mismo que la primera vez que la vi, ella aún ponía mi corazón a mil—, ¿Por qué te vas justo cuando siento que estás más cerca?

Posé una de mis manos sobre su mejilla y con el pulgar, acaricié suavemente su piel.

—Tengo miedo.

—¡Lo sé! Pero no podemos vivir con temor todo el tiempo, si…

Puse mi dedo sobre sus labios acallándola. Sabía que tenía razón y aun cuando sentía que las cosas podían salir mal, pensar en perderla era inaceptable para mí.

—Te amo Katniss y te he amado prácticamente toda mi vida —sus ojos me miraron una vez más y pude advertir la duda en ellos—, esa es la razón por la que quiero luchar y poder darte lo que mereces, pero sobre todo poder sobreponerme a mis miedos y hacerte feliz. Sé que no puedo solo y que te necesito conmigo para conseguirlo —vi como una mirada de alivio surcaba su rostro. Estoy seguro de que estaba imaginando que iba a dejarla—, eso me lleva a preguntarte, Katniss Everdeen ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Una sonrisa indisimulada empezó a nacer en sus labios.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Nunca estuve más seguro de algo en mi vida.

Tomándome desapercibido se levantó del sillón y se lanzó a mis brazos, haciendo que ambos termináramos por caer sobre el suelo mientras Buttercup nos observaba evidentemente aburrido.

Y nuestros labios se juntaron como hacía semanas que no pasaba, mientras nuestros corazones latieron al mismo ritmo y se amoldaron el uno al otro haciendo que todo fuera perfecto.

—Aún no respondes —le dije sobre sus labios.

—Creí que era evidente —contestó antes de besarme apasionadamente y hacer que nuestros cuerpos se consumieran como las llamas de un enorme incendio.

Tal vez el futuro podía ser incierto pero por primera vez en mi vida, en mis sueños no habría una imagen horrible o solitaria pues la escena en mi cabeza estaba llena de colores y era habitada por Katniss, mis hijos y la posibilidad de ser feliz por fin.

* * *

 _ **En mi defensa debo decir que este es mi primer fic de los juegos del hambre al que puedo llamar propio. No sé qué tal habrá quedado pero espero sinceramente que a quien se lo he obsequiado le haya gustado y sobre todo que quien lo lea pueda darme su opinión.**_

 _ **Feliz Día del amigo para todos!**_

 _ **Bella Marie.**_


End file.
